Mada Mada da ne!
by Wadi-al
Summary: Ryoma Echizen ha sufrido la ira de Inu-senpai. Ojalá y ese fuera su único problema. NO yaoi


**Mada Mada Dane**

**Por Al**

_Mada Mada Dane... ¡Mada Mada Dane!... ¡MADA MADA DANE!... _

Aquella frase nunca fue tan cierta, pues aún le faltaba mucho. Aunque por primera vez en su vida deseó que no fuera así. Su pasión en la vida siempre fue y sería el Tenis. Nunca nadie diría lo opuesto. Y cuando digo nadie, es nadie. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no había tiempo para el tenis, prácticas o cualquier otra actividad —como por ejemplo, echarse un partido con el _viejo_. Ahora, lo prioritario era salir de aquel bendito baño en el cual se había enclaustrado por casi dos horas y que lo dejaba escapar, para darle falsas esperanzas.

Así es, contra todo pronóstico, Ryoma Echizen era victima de una fuerte infección estomacal —por no aludir a términos _vulgares_. Ahora, quizás puedan comprender porque deseaba que todo terminara ya. De cierto modo la frase _Mada Mada Dane_ no aplicaba en ningún sentido, o al menos no en el que debería…

¿Pero cómo había sucedido tal desgracia si siempre cuidaba lo que comía y se lavaba las manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño? En realidad no era nada de otro mundo o algo que mereciera un retroceso en el tiempo. Solamente había sufrido la ira de los dioses, o más bien, la ira de Sadaharu Inui. Para nadie era sorpresa ver, y probar, los jugos de tan mal sabor al paladar que preparaba el chico de gafas. Sin embargo, esto superaba cualquier otra adversidad enfrentada en el pasado.

Tras desahogar todas sus penas, jaló la palanca del escusado al tiempo que se subía los pantalones con la elegancia y buen estilo que lo acompañaba siempre. Al parecer la pesadilla había llegado a su fin. Al abrir la puerta del baño, se encontró a su padre recargado en la pared luciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aclaremos que a estas alturas la _caja de la risa_de Nanjiroh Echizen se había descompuesto de tanto reírse. Pero el fantasma había perdurado en aquella sonrisa que no aflojaba ni un poco.

Ambos se miraron. Y si las miradas mataran, Ryoma habría ya matado a su padre miles de veces y de las formas más dolorodas en unos cuantos segundos. Aunque seamos sinceros, en esta situación lo que menos hacia el pequeño Echizen era intimidar. Y claro, su padre nunca se dejó amedrentar por esa cara de niño.

—A ti la suerte te sigue a donde quiera que vayas.

Ryoma hubiera contestado cualquier trivialidad, pero el sonido que vino desde sus intestinos dio a entender que aquello se aplazaría para más tarde. En un dos por tres ya había puesto el seguro a la puerta del baño. Otra vez.

—Me pregunto cómo vas a sobrevivir a tu cita— Dijo Nanjiroh del otro lado.

—No es una cita— Contestó, seco como él solo.

Y tras esa respuesta prosiguió con la interminable tarea que el destino le había puesto a modo de broma.

* * *

Cuatro de la tarde. ¿Lugar? Algún local de comida chatarra. Para variar el mismo que siempre visitaba con Momoshiro. La situación en aquellos momentos era algo distinta: Se había citado con Sakuno —a instancias de Surime y su padre— para explicarle una que otra cosa respecto al tenis. Se comprende que Sakuno siempre fue algo lenta para el deporte. Lo que no tenía claro, de hecho nunca, es como había terminado compartiendo mesa, no sólo con Sakuno, sino con Tomoka, Horio, Mizuno y Kachiro. Por un lado, Horio y Tomoka no dejaban de discutir, y Ryoma no sabía cual voz era más molesta, si la del uniceja con su peculiar acento o la de Tomoka con su ruidoso _Ryoma-sama_. Mientras, los otros tres trataban de detener la discusión sin sentido que se había formado.

Ya ni siquiera recordaba la razón de esa estúpida pelea.

Hasta cierto punto no le sorprendía la situación, como tampoco lo haría encontrar a su padre escondido en un arbusto o jardinera lejana, espiándolo con un par de binoculares bien puestos. Aun así, pese a toda su _paciencia_, la irritación comenzaba a crisparlo en extremo. ¿Qué esperaba? Disfrutaba en primera fila el show en su mesa patrocinado por los comediantes del siglo. Aunque ese no era el mayor de sus problemas. Los rayos de sol que entraban por el gran ventanal le hacían sudar, incomodándolo. Debemos decir que parte de aquel sudor que comenzaba a perlar su piel pálida no venía del calor mismo, sino del dolor que poco a poco consumía sus entrañas. Si, la mayor de sus preocupaciones regresaba.

Su padre le había dado una gragea para detener su _inconveniente_. Sobrevivió la primera hora sin problemas, pero esta situación es como en las películas de terror: El villano en cualquier momento reaparece con el motivo de matarnos y hacernos cuadritos. Para tranquilizarse, se acomodaba la gorra constantemente, tratando de ocultar su terrible verdad. Negándola. Sin embargo, eran inútiles sus esfuerzos. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía cómo iba a ingeniárselas para terminarse aquel combo doble con refresco extra grande que había pedido.

Claro, esto no vencería a Ryoma Echizen, el novato del año…

3…

2…

1…

Fue tan repentino que casi no le dio tiempo de preparar su huida, la cual fue tan sencilla como esto: se levanto con las manos en los bolsillos, con pose indiferente y con la gorra cubriéndole a medias la mirada. Todos —entiéndase por Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Mizuno y Kachiro— pararon su espectáculo para mirarlo.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué no podían ignorar su presencia? Tal vez pensaban que Echizen había llegado al límite y se marchaba. Todos se tranquilizaron cuando descubrieron que solo iba al baño. Pobres ilusos. Bueno, tampoco pasaba mucho si no se enteraban de la verdad. Mientras pensaba aquello, se dirigió de manera tranquila hacia su objetivo; su compostura se fue a la basura cuando cruzó la entrada a los baños. Con una desesperación exagerada se sentó en el único escusado disponible. El tiempo apenas le permitió bajarse los pantalones para que dejara salir lo que tenía que dejar salir.

Cuando todo terminó, dirigió su mano donde debería estar el papel de baño, pero, los_ peros_siempre son malos, descubrió con la sensación más amarga de su existencia que el rollo se había acabado…

Este podría ser recordado como el peor día en la vida de Ryoma Echizen, o para ser más específicos, el peor día dentro de la historia del club de Tenis en Seigaku. Porque claro, él no fue el único a quien la diarrea lo agarró desprevenido. La mayoría de los titulares deberían estar viéndoselas igual de negras, aunque Ryoma no podía saber ni cuándo ni en dónde los había tomado por sorpresa la situación. Lo único que sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro, es que el lunes a primera hora rodarían cabezas. Sí, en definitiva comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para terminar con el manager del equipo…

Pero mientras ese momento llegaba, únicamente quedaba esperar, ya que el día estaba muy, pero muy lejos de terminarse.

**: ****おわり****:**

* * *

**Notas del autor:** A ver, este fic fue hecho para un concurso de POT. La condición del concurso se basaba en obviar la parte del tennis. Con mi poca imaginación y cerebro, esto fue lo único que salió, espero y esto sirva para disculparme por si llegó a parecer insultante, denigrante o cualquier otra cosa. No sé que tan bien quedó la actitud del protagonista, se me hace complicado. Solo quería ponerlo en una situación comprometedora donde quizá en algún momento dejara de tener esa actitud que me fastidia tanto. Pero ni siquiera.

Sin más que decir espero y les haya causado algo –diarrea, quizá… (risas)-


End file.
